The overall goal of this core is create shared resources growing out of funded research by PARC Associates. This core involves the following activities: (i), documenting and distributing generic versions of the linked HRS child-parent and parent-children files which Soldo and her collaborator, John Henretta (University of Florida) are constructing; (ii) creating English-Spanish descriptions of PARC Working Papers and data sets and detailed documentation of key data files, including those originating in both Spanish and English, for participants in the Latin American Network on Aging, LANA and Hispanic-American researchers outside of NIA P30 Centers; (iii) sharing research instruments, human subject protocols, and sampling procedures among Latin American collaborators in order to encourage standardization similar to that being achieved by the Study of Health, Aging and Retirement in Europe (SHARE); and, (iv) working with PARC investigators and the Director of Communications in the Office of Dean Preston, to translate research findings for non-science communities, such as the audiences who receive NIA's annual research report to Congress, and,(v) encourage population scientists and other researchers in aging to avail themselves of new opportunities for collecting population-based data through the Time-sharing Experiments for the Social Sciences (TESS).